Heat of the Moment
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: A spicy, one-shot involving one of my favorite couples Eddie Edwards and Grace Harris, enjoy.


_A/N : I was feeling a little bored , so , I ' ve decided to do a little one-shot with one of my favorite couples , Eddie Edwards and Grace Harris . This one-shot will take place sometime in September , after Slammiversary , during the Dixieland issues surrounding Impact, on a hot summer day ..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Eddie Edwards , but I do own Grace Harris ._

**Heat of the Moment**

**Southern Comfort ' s Beach House**

" Oh , I ' m bored , " Grace Lynn Harris complained as she laid on the couch flipping through TV station after TV station looking for something to watch alone in the beach house that belongs to her and her Southern Comfort tag partner , Makayla Storm . Makayla was gone for the week to Tennessee along with her family and her boyfriend , TJ Perkins better known as Manik to the fans of professional wrestling and the fans of Impact Wrestling , leaving Grace alone in their apartment bored as hell and not wanting to go out in heat of the Floridian summer heat .

She dozed for a few minutes after finding nothing on TV to watch , before giving up on sleeping as well and really wanting some company looking at her phone wondering who was still in town . Her dad , Wildcat Chris Harris was gone with the Naturals and AJ Styles to a fan signing and then to do some radio talk show in Miami to further promote Impact Wrestling and to help bring more wrestlers into the company as younger athletes had been coming in lately to help the future of Impact Wrestling as a whole . Her mom , Jessie Harris , was gone on a chaperone field trip with her twin brothers , CJ and RJ , and Rosie , her sister was off training with Gail Kim , Jackie Moore , and Traci Brooks to get ready to come to Impact herself . Team Canada was in Canada for the week , go figure , to help D ' Amore ' s end on having more wrestlers coming in from the friendly Canadians up north , Christopher Daniels , Frankie Kazarian , Matt Bentley , Lance Hoyt , the Motorcity Machine Guns , and Davey Richards had taken off to Comic Con taking most of the other kids including those within the Inheritors with them , and the Dynamic Duo , Andy Douglas Jr. and Dakota Williams had gone to train with Shane Douglas also leaving her alone .

" Wait , Davey is at Comic Con , " Grace thought to herself making a phone call directly to her boyfriend , Eddie Edwards .

" Eddie Edwards speaking , if this is a sales call he can ' t come to the phone right now and if this is a prank call , Andy Jr. , I will strangle you . " Grace heard Eddie say like he was an answering machine .

" Very funny would you really strangle the Vampire Warrior ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , yeah , I would if he pranked called me again . " Eddie said , it wasn ' t a secret that Grace ' s boyfriend and the guy that had been like another brother to her were long time rivals and liked to get on each other's nerves , all in good fun .

" Yeah , but he and Dakota are off training with Shane Douglas at the moment and I highly doubt the Franchise is letting them near anything that resembles a phone during training hours . " Grace said .

" I bet , so , what do you need ? " Eddie asked .

" Company , " Grace sighed .

" Huh ? " Eddie asked .

" Everyone , but you is gone for the week and I ' m bored as hell , please come over and hang out . " Grace said .

" Alright , I ' ll be over there in a few minutes . " Eddie said .

Not long after both of them hung up , Eddie , true to his word was there at the apartment knocking on her front door .

" Afternoon dear , " Eddie said before doing his usual howl when they saw each other as if he had found something he loved and he definitely loved her .

" Come in my Wolfman , " Grace said as he walked in chuckling at the nickname she had given him .

" So , you ' re bored ? " Eddie asked after kissing her .

" Yes , I ' ve flipped through the entire selection of TV channels and dozed off , but nothing gets rid of my boredom , " Grace complained .

" Why don ' t we go down to beach for a swim ? " Eddie asked looking out at the ocean .

" Okay , " Grace said before both of them got ready to go down to the beach away .

It was hot that day , a blistering summer heat , but the breeze from the ocean made it a little more bearable as they walked across the hot , white sandy beach to the water's edge , Grace happy to finally have a day alone with her Wolfman .

" So , everyone else is gone , huh ? " Eddie asked .

" Yeah , and I ' m not going to the Impact Zone just to have Dixie Carter and her children gang up on me . " Grace said in a matter of fact tone .

" Honey , if you mention Dixieland again I will bury you up to your neck in this sand . " Eddie said .

" Sorry , but I had to be blunt . " Grace pouted as if he was getting onto her .

" Don ' t make that pitiful face at me , " Eddie said .

" Or what ? " Grace asked sticking her tongue out at him .

" Or , I ' ll do this , " Eddie said picking her up over his shoulders and taking her to the ocean , dumping her gently into the water .

" Eddie Edwards , I ' ll get you , " Grace stood up and tackled him knocking both of them back into the ocean .

" Damn , first time I ' ve ever been attacked by woman , " Eddie chuckled .

" First time for everything , " Grace said crossing her arms like she was some big shot only to having Eddie grab her by the waist and pull her back down into the ocean .

" I ' ve got you now , " Eddie holding onto her as she struggled to get out of his grip .

" Damn , Wolfman has a death grip on me . " Grace laid back as Eddie pulled both of them into the surf at the shoreline laying there together , Grace in Eddie ' s arms where she liked to be .

" You take a lot out of me , American Kid , " Eddie said after their playtime in the ocean .

" You do the same to me , Wolfman , " Grace argued with Eddie .

He looked at Grace in her bikini looking at her beautiful muscles and curves that took his breath away everytime he saw her , they had been dating since late April and had their first love making session after Slammiversary , right after Grace and Makayla had moved into their new apartment .

" You know it ' s bad to argue , " Eddie giving a bad girl look at her making Grace look at him , realizing that he was playing around with her .

" What are you going to do to this bad girl ? " Grace asked wanting to see where the play would go hoping Eddie would give her something special .

" Hmm , let ' s see what to do to a bad girl , " Eddie ran his hands down her back making her shiver as they went to her bikini bottoms right to one of holes for her legs pulling the fabric to the side uncovering one of her butt cheeks before letting his other hand come down on her tan bottom with a smack .

" Oh , Mmm , " Grace first responded with a slightly painful remark as Eddie ' s hand landed on her unprotected butt cheek before groaning as he rubbed and squeezed the cheek he had smacked making her groan .

" You liked that ? " Eddie asked making sure he was overstepping any boundaries with her .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Do you want more ? " Eddie asked .

" Wait a minute , " Grace said looking around at the beach , even though she and Makayla had made sure that their beach house was far enough away from others for safety reason , they still had to be careful with people walking on the beach around their place , especially fans and kids that watched them wrestle that could take everything out of context or have cameras catching them in their personnal lives which could be very dangerous .

" What ? " Eddie asked concerned .

" Just making sure we are alone , but considering what time of the year it is and that it ' s the middle of the afternoon when kids are in school and normal people work , I think we are safe . " Grace said not seeing anyone around on the beach .

" Do you want to keep going ? " Eddie asked .

" Sure , " Grace said .

Eddie took the other leg hole , pulling the fabric away from her other butt cheek before smacking it like he had done her left side getting another , oh , from her and more groaning as he rubbed and squeezed the butt cheek after the smack to the right side .

" Mmmm , " Grace groaned as he sat up to look at her butt seeing very , very light pink handprints on her backside loving the difference in color from her normally tan backside that he loved so much .

" Do you lay in a tanning bed , are you naturally tan , or do you just lay out in the sun without your drawers off , dear ? " Eddie asked curiously .

" I don ' t need a tanning bed or tanning lotions , so , it ' s a mixture of natural tan and laying out in the sun , and don ' t you dare say anything to my dad about me laying out in the buff to tan buster . And don ' t say anything about natural tan around the Naturals ' family or I will never hear the end of it from them especially Chase Stevens . " Grace said before getting a little bit sharper smack on her left cheek making her grunt .

" No puns at the moment , hot cheeks and don ' t worry I won ' t say anything to your dad about your sunbathing rituals . " Eddie said .

" Sorry , " Grace said .

" Just be careful when you lay out like that , " Eddie said laying his face on one of her butt cheeks feeling the warmth from the sun and his hand smacking her bare flesh .

" I will be , baby , " Grace promised looking back at him as he came back to her face kissing her before looking her over again .

Eddie looked at her bare , lower back kissing and nibbling on it getting a little bit louder groan of pleasure and a shiver as a response from the feeling going through Grace ' s skin and deep within her , down to her very personal area making her feel a little wet with desire and lust for her , Wolfman .

" Be still and stay on your stomach with your butt slightly raised beautiful , " Eddie said as he let his hand find her bikini bottoms again pulling the seat of the fabric together uncovering both cheeks this time as he gave her five sharp smacks to each side of her bottom .

" Ow , oh , ah , mmm , " Even though the smacks did sting a little , it was kind of enjoyable as Eddie rubbed and squeezed her bottom after the smacks had stopped making Grace groan even more .

Eddie followed the smacks and touching of her butt with kisses to both cheeks before moving the fabric around her crotch out of the way rubbing his finger over her personal area getting a moan from Grace as he felt the wetness of her pussy .

" You are excited , I see , " Eddie said .

" Uh huh , can you give me more ? " Grace asked .

" More of what ? " Eddie asked sticking his finger in her .

" The smacks , " Grace groaned looking at him with longing in her eyes .

" Why would you want more smacks ? " Eddie wondered what her reasoning was for wanting to be spanked even if it was just play smacks .

" I ' ve been bad today , I ' ve been complaining and whining about everyone being gone , I argued with you , and I need to be spanked for being such a bad girl , will you give it to me ? " Grace asked Eddie .

" Fine , but your bikini bottoms with have to come off , so , you can be spanked on the bare . " Eddie whispered in her ear as he removed his finger from her tasting the juices that came from pussy loving the salty sweetness from her .

" Will you take them off of me since I ' m a bad girl for my Wolfman ? " Grace asked .

" I will take them off of you , " Eddie said grabbing the waistband of her bikini bottoms checking first to make sure no one was around like Grace had done earlier before removing the clothing from her butt leaving her bare below the waist for the sun to see her tan back side with a slight pink coloration from the smacks he had already given her .

" Do you like ? " Grace asked .

" I love seeing you like this , your so beautiful in every way to me , now be still . " Eddie said .

" Okay , " Grace agreed .

Eddie started smacking her bottom , this time gently before gradually allowing the spanks to get harder and faster alternating between cheeks , he spanked the top of bottom , the lower part of her bottom , and the tender sit spot paying attention to the coloration as it went from light pink to dark pink on her tan skin as if he was painting her butt with a brush dipped in paint .

" Ow , oh , oh , more , harder please , Eddie , " Grace said beginning to rub against the ground making Eddie realize that she was searching for a way to get off on this before he finally stopped .

" You ' re loving this aren ' t you ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , I am , but why did you stop ? " Grace asked wanting more .

" I think we need to take this adventure inside , so , we won ' t be bothered by anyone on the beach . " Eddie said sliding her bikini bottoms back on her .

" Sounds like a good idea . " Grace said even though she was longing for him as her area was very wet from the playtime on the beach .

**Grace ' s Bedroom**

Once they were inside , showered off from the sand and ocean , the scent of the salty sea and air still slightly on both them , Grace and Eddie ended up in Grace ' s bedroom with food and watching a movie with Eddie as he wanted her to have enough energy and to pace themselves with their playtime from earlier .

" That chick was so stupid , you should never hide in the closet from Michael Myers with a knife , machete , or just don ' t hide from him period , you must run far away and carry something better than a shotgun to deal with that mad monster . " Grace said .

" I didn ' t know you liked horror movies ? " Eddie looked at her curiously .

" I spent a lot time on the road with people like AMW , the Naturals , Crazzy Steve , Courtney Rush , Allie , the Dynamic Duo , AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian , so , liking horror movies comes with the territory . Plus , I like laughing at how incredibly stupid people are in horror movies , I mean if someone is killed in a house or if the monster has a house why would you go to stay there or live there , it ' s like your begging for trouble . " Grace said as the movie came to an end .

" So , do you want to continue from on the beach ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , you got me all hot and bothered and now I need some relief . " Grace pouted .

" Do you want me to get the toys ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , will you finish what you were doing to me outside ? " Grace asked .

" If you want me to I will , " Eddie said .

" Only if you finish me off when were done playing , " Grace said .

" Lay on your back for me baby , " Eddie said .

Grace laid on her back as Eddie moved everything from them eating and watching the movie waiting as the feeling of desire came back to her even though it had been a little while since they played around on the beach meaning that she was still very much aroused from the play session .

" Let ' s see what we can play with ? " Eddie said going through their private collection of adult toys in a chest under her bed that only the two of them had a key to , keeping other people from snooping into their private life . Grace looked at him watching her Wolfman pull out a riding crop looking at Grace surprised it was in there with a look of wonder of his face as well .

" It was on sale and looked intriguing , " Grace said with a slightly innocent and slightly guilty smile .

" You ' re a little untamed aren ' t you ? " Eddie asked .

" Yes , very much so , " Grace said .

" Hmm , want to try it out ? " Eddie asked coming over to her with two other toys to play with making her squirm a bit .

" Yes , " Grace had been hoping he would find the crop and use it on her at some point .

" Alright , let ' s see what we can do , " Eddie said setting the riding crop and butt plug he had to the side bringing the third toy a vibrator with a separate remote over to her .

" Spread your legs , " Eddie coached her .

Grace spread her legs like he asked her to as Eddie took the vibrator part of the toy which looked like a long , thick rod with a handle out to the side , sticking it gently into her pussy , pushing it deep into her most private area letting what looked to be a handle rest on her clit , but was just another vibrating head .

" Is it too deep ? " Eddie asked .

" No , it ' s good , " Grace said looking at Eddie and the remote he grabbed with great anticipation as he switch the vibrator onto low vibrate .

" There , we shouldn ' t start of with too much , " Eddie said as she began to squirm and groan with the long rod of the vibrator going deep inside of her and the smaller head pressed up against her clit vibrating the most sensitive part of her body .

" Eddie , mmmmm , that feels , good , " Grace began to pant and breath heavier as the vibration on her nub and inside of her made everything feel amazing .

" Let ' s see how much of this torturous pleasure we can cause to you before you explode , dear , " Eddie pulling the smaller vibrator head away from her clit for a moment pushing back the hood and letting the smaller head rest on her fully exposed clit head getting even more groans from her .

Grace was then left to moan and groan for awhile making Eddie very happy that they were the only ones at the beach house and that they didn ' t have neighbors like they would if they were in his and Davey ' s apartment during this playtime of theirs . Eddie looked at the chest of toys seeing the clamps in their little cases grabbing two of them pulling those out as Grace looked at them glad they had been working up to the point where they could play like this without her freaking out over everything .

" If this gets to be too much for you , stop me , " Eddie said .

" Okay , " Grace still panting from the vibrator .

Eddie came over , first using his mouth to lick Grace ' s nipples getting them ready for what was to come , then he took her left nipple squeezing it and pulling on getting it to stand up nice and hard as her clit before putting the first clamp on her left nipple get a small yelp from her .

" You okay ? " Eddie asked stopping to check on her .

" Yes , I ' m good , " Grace said .

Eddie continued by pulling on her right nipple also squeezing it until it was as stiff as left one before putting the second clamp on her right nipple getting another yelp from her as the teeth bit into flesh .

" I ' m good , " Grace said as he looked at her .

Both nipple clamps was on in a way that made the center of her nips stand out and would increase their sensitivity to the point where she would enjoy the littlest touch to them .

" Let ' s see how much I can drive you crazy , " Eddie said pulling out a stick with a long feathery end to it making Grace look at him curiously .

Before Grace could say anything about stick with feathers , he grabbed the remote to the vibrators and turned them up just a little driving her to another state of pleasure as he used the feathers to tickle her nipples .

" Eddie , come on now , " Grace laughed as her area became even wetter from the vibrator , the clamps on her nipples , and now the feathers being used on her .

" What ' s wrong babe ? " Eddie asked knowingly .

" It tickles , " Grace said getting to the point where she was breathing heavy .

" The feathers ? " Eddie asked wanting her to clarify as he teasingly turned the vibrator up just a little bit .

" Yes , the feathers and the vibrator is driving me crazy , " Grace looked at him and his devious smile .

" Do you like it ? " Eddie asked .

" I do , " Grace panted again like a dog in the heat of summer .

" Alright , " Eddie said lowering the vibrator setting back to it ' s original setting allowing her to breath , the low setting allowed her to stay aroused , but not climax before it was time .

Grace was grateful for the moment to breath as Eddie grabbed a pillow laying it in the center of the bed before coming over to her taking the nipple clamps off getting a slight gasp when the blood rushed back into her nipples as Edwards played and sucked on them getting them to go back to normal with out the sudden change in sensitivity .

" Turn over and lay on the pillow , so , we can raise your butt up . " Eddie said as he laid the clamps to the side , he grabbed the butt plug and lubrication they licked to use .

" Be gentle with that , Eddie , " Grace getting on the pillow like he said watching him get it ready .

" I will be baby , " Eddie said getting some of the lubricant on his finger .

Eddie came over to her using the lube on his finger to slick up her butthole before getting more to use in her anal cavity to loosen up the muscles around her anus and get it to relax before putting lubricant on the butt plug , sticking it into her ass getting a groan of pleasure from her at the feeling of having something in her butt .

" Mmmm , that feels good inside of me . " Grace said .

" Good , now for the next part , " Eddie turning the vibrator back up a little making her pant again .

" Mmmmm , Eddie , " Grace said as he picked up the riding crop .

" Let ' s see what we can do with this new toy you picked up . " Eddie said .

" Uh huh , " was all that Grace could say .

Eddie rubbed the riding crop on her butt first looking at the still pink colored skin from the spanking outside before raising the crop bringing it back down with sharp sting on her back side .

" Ow ah , " Grace groaned a little surprised at the sting of the crop on her bare bottom , but the feeling she felt earlier on beach that made her special area come alive was also felt in combination with the vibrator and the butt plug in her rear kept her from clenching allowing for an even better sensation in her pussy as well .

" You alright ? " Eddie asked wondering if he went to far .

" Keep going , it ' s good , a little stingier than I thought , but still good . " Grace panted as the vibrator kept her on a high and from experiencing too much .

" Do you think you can handle that for ten minutes ? " Eddie asked .

" Yeah , " Grace said feeling up to the challenge .

Eddie grabbed a timer from within their toy box setting it for ten minutes as he took the riding crop , started the timer , and started whipping her butt with the riding crop , each lick of the crop stung Grace ' s back side , but it also escalated the arousal within her and the need to get off . She got to the point where she started trying to grind like she did outside on the beach when he was spanking her then , luckily she did rub too much where she was climaxing as he was ready for her to do that yet .

" You really are something else with this , " Eddie loving the way her body reacted to everything he did to her .

" Turn the vibrator up and do it again , I need a challenge . " Grace said , the competitive side of her coming at that made her the incredible wrestler she had become in the ring .

" Hang on , babe , I have one more thing I want to try first , " Eddie said grabbing another , smaller vibrator that was round like a small egg from their toys turning it on and sticking it in the hole on the part of the butt plug that was protruding from her ass .

" WOW ! Eddie , " Grace started panting even more at the feeling the nerves in her ass being vibrated now .

" Hold on , " Eddie said turning the vibrator inside of her pussy with the additional head on her clit all the way to high making the vibration inside of her and on her clit without her clitoral hood to cover reach incredible levels .

" EDDIE EDWARDS , WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME ?! " Grace screamed as the pleasure building up inside of her was like a volcano building and building up getting ready to blow it ' s top .

" You want it turned down ? " Eddie checked with her .

" NO ! I WANT IT LIKE THIS ! " Grace screamed again as sweat appeared on her body and the panting of pleasure increased to the maximum level .

" You want to try the riding crop again ? " Eddie asked .

" YES , GO AHEAD , " Grace screamed .

Eddie once again set the time for ten minutes and proceeded to whip her again for those ten minutes with the riding crop getting her to grind again in pleasure , everything was getting beginning to reach it ' s boiling point as the whipping came to an end .

" EDDIE , I NEED TO , PLEASE , " Grace screamed and panted .

" Go ahead , baby , " Eddie said reach first to vibrator in the butt plug turning it to it ' s max and then doing the same with the remote to the vibrator in her pussy turning it to the max as well .

**" EDDIE EDWARDS , OH ! OH ! AHHH ! " **Grace shrieked as the dam of emotion finally broke and it felt like Niagra Falls rushing out .

" Hang on , baby , hang on , " Eddie said as he lowered the levels on both vibrators , the one in her pussy and the one in her ass , letting her slowly come down off of the high .

" Eddie , finish me , tonight , " Grace said .

" As soon as I remove the vibrators , " Eddie said .

" Only the one in my pussy please , I want to feel you while the other one is still going . " Grace said .

" Alright , " Eddie said pushing her over onto her back on the bed removing the pillow from the bed before shutting off the vibrator in Grace ' s pussy removing it from her noticing the glistening of her juices on the vibrator .

" Eddie ? " Grace asked .

" Hang on , " Eddie said laying the toys to the side for cleaning .

" You ready ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , " Eddie said .

They finally made love together with Eddie sliding himself into Grace , he had been hard and hurting throughout the whole day of their adventure that day , but waiting on her to enjoy herself was more important to him than his own needs . The love that they finally did make together was amazing as they let go of her boredom and his longing to please her that had been building up inside of him both of them coming to a climax and orgasm together . For a moment , they laid in the bed together holding onto each other before Edwards pushed her onto her side , turning the vibrator off in the butt plug , removing it and the plug from her ass .

" Wait like that for a moment , baby , " Eddie said .

" Okay , I love you , " Grace said half asleep .

" I love you , too , beautiful , " Eddie said

Eddie went and cleaned himself up before bringing out a washcloth cleaning Grace ' s pussy and butt up from their adventures , he then put lotion on her back side tending to her sore bottom from the spanking outside and the use of the riding crop earlier before allowing her to rest while he cleaned up the toys . Once the clean up was done , Eddie , helped her put her clothes back on , pulled his shorts on , turned out all the lights and climbed into bed with her , taking Grace into his arms , they kissed and caressed each other until both of them were in a deep sleep together .

**Next Morning **

Knock , knock , knock

" Uhm , who could that be knocking this earlier in the morning ? " Grace asked looking over at Eddie not wanting to move after their time together the previous day .

" I have no idea , " Eddie said just as his cell phone rang .

" Who ? " Grace asked as Eddie grabbed his phone and turned it on speaker .

" Hello , " Eddie answered .

" Edwards , you better open the door before the Wildcat uses one of these guys as a battering ram , " Andy Jr . said on the phone .

" It will more than likely be your dad , uncle , or AJ , " They heard Rosie say in the background .

" Yeah , " Dakota agreed .

" Keep your shirts on , " Grace said shaking her head as Eddie hung up the phone .

" Good thing we changed the sheets after our adventure . " Eddie said .

" Go open the door , " Grace said .

" Okay , " Eddie said going to open the door .

" Edwards , if you hurt our girl , " Andy Douglas started .

" Well kill you , " Chase Stevens finished .

" Only after I get done with him , " Andy Jr. said .

" She ' s fine , " Grace heard Eddie say .

" Where is that daughter of mine ? " Chris asked .

" Still in bed , " Eddie said .

" Let ' s see about this , " Chase said walking into Grace ' s room .

" Hey , " Grace said when she saw Chase .

" Jeez , you sure do sleep along time , " Chase said .

" Just because you ' re an all nighter doesn ' t mean I am , Chase , " Grace said getting up stretching as she threw one of the pillows at Stevens ' head .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" Yeah , yeah , " Grace grabbing clothes going into the bathroom to get ready .

When Grace came out she saw her dad sitting at the table waiting on her to come out .

" What are you guys doing here , so , early ? " Grace asked the Wildcat .

" Eddie said you could use some breakfast , " Chris said .

" You knew they were coming this morning ? " Grace asked Eddie .

" Not this early , but yeah , I called them last night , " Eddie said .

" Something about you being alone , all day , yesterday morning , " AJ said .

" Yeah , I was feeling kind of bored and lonely yesterday with everyone gone , so , I called Eddie . " Grace said not thinking .

" Wait , he ' s been here since yesterday ? " Rosie asked making both girls look at the Wildcat terrified for Eddie ' s sake .

" Whoops , " Grace said .

" Grace is an adult , I don ' t see that she ' s hurt , and I did tell them to wait until after Slammiversary , I don ' t care , " Chris shrugged .

" Wow , should we check you for a fever , Chris ? " Andy asked .

" Not the Wildcat , we know , " Dakota said .

" Edwards , you are one lucky dog , " Chase whispered to him .

" Wolf , I am a wolf , not a dog , " Eddie said .

" Well , whatever breed of mutt you are , you are still a lucky one , " Andy Jr. said .

" Bloodsucker , you better keep your mouth shut , " Eddie bared his teeth .

" Enough , don ' t ruin my good morning or I will sick a Psycho Clown and a Demon Assassin on both of your butts , " Grace said as she got breakfast making all of them look at her .

" That ' s my girl , " Chris said .

" Where did that come from ? " Rosie looked at her sister .

" The Heat of the Moment , " Grace said .

_A/N: I maybe doing more one-shots like this every now and then for a Grace Harris and Eddie Edwards just to keep myself san and a little spice in my normal way of doing things. Read , review , and thx for your time ._


End file.
